The Human Mind is Not a Terribly Logical or Consistent Place
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: I am Adrien Pike and this is my story of how I concurred my travels on the U.S.S. Enterprise and fell in love with another doctor. Bones/OC McCoy/OC (Luminiabanner. tumblr. com for her looks)
1. Chapter 1

Character - Adrien Pike, age 26 (Olivia Thirbly for pictures look at my tumblr luminiabanner. tumblr. com leave out spaces). She is british and has recently moved too the San Francisco base to take classes at her father's Starfleet Academy

Occupation - Psychologist

Uniform - Blue

**The Human Mind is Not a Terribly Logical or Consistent Place**

"Dad, don't worry I'll be fine," I told my father as we waited to board the shuttle. "I know, I know I just want to make sure no one messes with my baby," Pike smiled and ruffled my hair. "I think I'll do more mental damage to them than they can even physically do to me I laughed as I slipped into the shuttle preparing for my first days at the San Francisco Starfleet Academy. I've always spent time with my mom at the London one but this was new, new people and new tasks. As I slipped into my seat a woman smiles across from me.

"Hello are you knew," she asks. "Well yeah," I laughed. "What gave it away?" I continued. "Nothing just never seen you before but it looks like Captain Pike has," She commented nodding to my father who was talking to a young man. "Yeah he is kinda my dad that is why I moved to this academy and the classes are a lot more challenging," I spoke as the guy my father was talking to boarded the shuttle.

"At ease, Gentlemen," he spokes smugly towards two male cadets. "Never did get that first name," He finished looking at the girl. "And you never will," she grinned back at him. "That's ok I'll get this pretty girls name right here," he commented looking at me. "Um I don't rea-" I started but was cut off by a commotion in the bathroom.

"Are you people deaf? I told you I don't need a doctor, damnit! I AM A DOCTOR!" A man yelled as h was pushed out of the bathroom. The man looked to be about 34 and had a string southern lilt to his words, he also looked in need of a shave and a bath. "You need to find a seat," the flight officer ordered. "I had one, in the bathroom, Darlin', with no windows" he argued back as I laughed. "Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or I will MAKE you sit down . . . do you hear me? RIGHT NOW," she yelled at him. "I suffer from Aviaphobia, case you don't understand big words, it means 'fear of dying in something that flies,'" the man spoke glaring at the flight officer.

The man came and sat on my right while the playboy guy sat on my left. "I might throw up on you," the southern spoke as he buckled up. "You don't have to worry so much the more you think about the fear the more you actually have it. Fears are a mental illness we create to coup with new things," I explained as he stared at me. "What are you a psychologist or something? Don't pander me, darlin': one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds - solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats - Hell, some of the damn passengers are blue. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding - space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence," he spoke as we all stared at him. "I am a form of psychologist thank you and you obviously want to get over your "fear" by joining Starfleet because it does operate in space," I told him putting finger quotes around the word fear.

"Yeah well my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, I got nowhere to go but up. Leonard McCoy," he introduced holding out a hand. "Adrien Pike," I smiled giving him my delicate hand. "Jim Kirk - you really gonna throw up?" The playboy introduced leaning over to look at Leonard. "Maybe," He smiled as the shuttle ascended into the air.

**1 year later**

"Dr. McCoy please report to Dr. Pike's office immediately," the female voice ordered over the intercom. I smiled in satisfaction as I sat down on my chair grabbing my notes. I sat waiting for Bones when suddenly the door to my office slammed open causing me to jump slightly. "I don't need a psychologist poking around my brain Adrien," Bones spoke gruffly as he stood in front of me. "You have to get over your fear before they let you fly Bones," I smiled as he sat down. "Can we just to dinner or something and say I was in your office getting help," he mumbled leaning back. "I don't know if i can let that slide Leo," I smiled as he looked up at me in frustration. "Fine," I gave in, "but only if it is your treat." He smiled as we stood up from our respected chairs. "You know I hate having a doctor when I'm a doctor," Bones laughed as I grabbed my coat. "Yeah but I'm your mental doctor and you are my physical doctor," I smiled and closed my office door.

"Where is Kirk today?" I asked as we walked through the academy. "I don't know probably off screwing around with some girl and not doing his studies like he is supposed to," Bones spoke his southern drawl heavily on every word. "When he fails he is gonna come crying to us you know," I told him as we walked into the restaurant. "I know he will. We are his only friends after all," Bones smiled as he got us a seat. "Maybe I could give him some focusing medication to keep him on track but I highly doubt it would work on him," I contemplated medicines as the waiter arrived. "You know he might focus more if he got you like he has been begging for," Bones smiled as he ordered. "Ew, Leo really I would never have a relationship with someone so immature, besides my dad would probably kill him since he does have a reputation," I spoke and as if on queue my father walked into the restaurant. "Nice timing Captain Pike," Bones laughed as him and my father shook hands. "Nice timing?" He questioned looking at us. "Yeah we were just talking about how if I every dated Kirk you would probably kill him," I explained as we hugged. "That isn't a probably kill that is a will kill," he laughed as the waiter brought Leo's and my drinks. "Well have fun you two. Oh, and McCoy I wouldn't hesitate to kill you either," Pike waved and left the table with a smile.

The rest of the evening went by nicely as we ate and returned to my dorm. Leo walked me to my dorm building where we said our goodbyes and split ways. When I got up to my room I noticed a note on the door from my roommate.

Adrien,

I love you but I sorta have company over,

so you have to find another room to stay in tonight

have fun!

-Erin

I groaned as I ripped the sheet of paper off the door. I contemplated rooms to stay in as I walked away from my door, I wouldn't be able to stay with Uhura because she had recently gained a roommate and their room only fit two so that left me with one other option. I walked over to the boys dorms and up to Kirk and Bones' room in shame. I knocked lightly on the door as I heard shuffling through the apartment. "Hold on a sec," Bones called out as I heard more shuffling and a feint curse word or two as the loud thud rippled to the door. The shuffling got closer to me as the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Leo. "Oh, um. . . I uh . . ." I stuttered as my face heated up. "Sorry about the uh no shirt I just got out the shower and wasn't really expecting anyone," I mumbled as he scratched his neck and let me in the room. "I'm sorry my um roommate kicked me out the room for the night and I needed a place to stay," I mumbled as he left to get a shirt on. "So you decided to come and stay with us boys," he laughed as he walked out of the his room in t-shirt. "Yeah Uhura got that roommate so I had to settle with this option," I smiled following him into the kitchen. "Oh, I see how it is you had to settle," He laughed pulling out two cups for us. "Yeah," I laughed. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked looking inside his fridge. "What about some hot cocoa and a movie," I smiled pointing to the hot cocoa packets on top of the fridge. "Sound like a plan," he smiled as he started to make the hot cocoa. "Hey where is Kirk anyway," I asked looking around the room. "Your guess is as good as mine darlin'," Leo spoke as we sat down on the couch. "Ok so what movie are we going to watch?" I asked sipping on the hot cocoa. I started to cough as the hot drink burned my tongue. "You idiot it is hot cocoa for a reason," Bones spoke as he grabbed my drink and placed it to the side. "Now let me see your tongue," he ordered holding my chin in his hands. I nodded and poked out my burning tongue whimpering as the cold air hit it. "It doesn't look too bad it'll just hurt for a little while. I'll get you some ice to suck on and numb your tongue," Bones said as he stood up and got a cup of ice. "Now let the cocoa cool off and let's choose a movie," he smiled passing me the cup. "Alright so I'm automatically throwing out the romantic stuff," he said as I laughed lightly. "How about a good action sci-fi," I spoke as he nodded and turned to the sci-fi movies on the Tv. "Oh, what about that movie Dredd it came out recently and I've been wanting to watch that one," I pointed to the movie as it came across the screen. "You know the average girl would want to watch some chick flick or comedy," Leo commented as he started the movie. "Yeah well Leo you should know by now I'm not average at all," I laughed as we relaxed on the couch. Not long into the movie I fell into a deep slumber leaning against Leo.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and a bright light seeping through the curtains. I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand but there was no clock and it wasn't my nightstand. I sat up trying to remember what happened last until it hit me, I had stay at Kirk's and Bone's. The coffee should've gave that away Erin never makes coffee and Bones loves it. I stood up stretching as I walked into the living room. "Well good morning Ms. Walk Of Shame," Kirk laughed from his spot on the couch. "Oh, shut up Mr. Walk Of Shame who actually slept with someone last night and walked back to his dorm," I rubbed in as Bones laughed from the kitchen. "Well I should just tell your dad about this little sleep over you and Bones had last night," Kirk rubbed in more as I threw a pillow at him. "It's not like we had sex stupid. I got kicked out of my dorm so I came here where Bones and drank cocoa and watched a movie I must have fell asleep in the middle of it," I said sticking out my tongue. "Now children let's eat breakfast and get ready for class," Bones laughed as he brought us breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**(This chapter has some gore and cursing)**

**The Human Mind is Not a Terribly Logical or Consistent Place**

**Chapter 2 **

**One Year Later**

"Dr. Pike and Dr. Bones please report to the interrogation room," the woman spoke over the intercom bringing us out of our conversation with Kirk. "Oh, looks like you guys get to get interrogated," Kirk laughed. "You wish Kirk, but actually I am doing the interrogating he is making sure there is no physical damage after. We always work as a team for things like this, we are one of the best," I smiled as Bones and I grabbed our things walking to the rooms. "Hey can I come with you guys!" Kirk yelled from behind us. "You can't come but I don't know if Captain Pike will let you in. It can get dangerous in there is you don't get her words out of your head," Bones told him as he caught up to us. "What Bones come on it is me, James Tiberius Kirk, I can handle anything that is thrown at me," Kirk said boosting up himself. "Kirk stop calling me bones and you don't understand her words bring any person into nightmares for weeks," Bones told him him as we stepped into the elevator. "Wait so she can call you Bones but I can't?" Kirk said flabbergasted. "It's because I'm a girl, Kirk and I'm his best friend," I told him sticking out my tongue. "More like his girlfriend," Kirk whispered but before I could hit him the elevator opened onto the floor.

"We've been waiting for you Dr. Pike the patient is in the room," the nurse explained handing me a chart. "Remember Julie when they come to us for interrogations they aren't patient's they are criminals," I spoke looking over the chart she nodded shyly and went back to her duties. I walked over to the man studying him as he glares at me angrily from his seat in the center of the room. "What is he being interrogated for?" Kirk asked from the corner. "He murdered three Starfleet cadets and we have to prove it with his confession," I spoke sitting into the chair across from the man. "Well you know what you won't get a damn thing from me but I could give you a little something something if you know what I'm saying," the man spoke smugly raising his eyebrows awaiting my answer. "No thanks I don't associate with criminals," I spoke lowly writing on the paper. "We are ready to start Leo close the glass case and watch closely," I told him as he nodded moving over to the computer pressing some buttons that brought down class walls around the criminal and I the only way the get out is from the outside and there is no way your would slip through the inch wide breathing holes.

"Your name is Samuel Lancaster and you are of the human species gender male," I spoke reading from the paper. "I know my name slut," he spit at me. "Vulgar language and threats won't get your very far Mr. Lancaster. I am starting off nice but I can easily be mean and get this over with quickly I just think it is unfair for you," I spoke darkly as he laughed. "Bitch throw everything you have at me because I am telling you I did not kill none of those Starfleet!" He yelled shaking his chained wrists. "Are you sure you want to devolve into the dark path of the mind because I have the ability to make go inside your mind forcing you to do as I say," I warned giving him one more chance to confess without force. "Bring all you've got bitch because I will not tell you anything," he leaned back in his chair smiling as I stood up and walked to the wall where Bones passed over the head pieces for the process.

"I'm going to put this piece on your head and the other piece on mine it will allow me to walk inside your mind and your memories which will be placed on the Tv there for them to see and record," I explained placing the devices on his head then placing mine on my head and sitting down. I closed my eyes and immediately was placed into a dark and unfamiliar place. I started to walk around until I saw Samuel Standing there smugly. "This is my mind I can do whatever I want, you would never even be able to get to the killing," He said as he ran away. "Oh so there is a killing in here," I smiled as a filing cabinet appeared next to me. I opened the top one and started to slide through the files until I found the one I wanted. "You shouldn't have opened your big mouth Samuel," I laughed as I threw the file into the air the memory appearing all around us. "Samuel," I chanted running through the guns shots and the blood. As I reached the end of the tunnel Samuel appeared frozen in shock as the murders played over and over before him. "Do you see what you did Samuel? Do you see the blood, the death, can you feel the pain inside your body," I spoke as he screamed out in pain. "Do you still deny that you killed three Starfleet cadets?" I asked replaying the memory. "No I don't deny it. I confess I killed them in cold blood," he yelled as the images stopped immediately and we were back in the glass box. I looked over at Samuel and saw his shaking form he was terrified. "Alright Adrien we have the confession," Leo spoke as the wall came down.

"Damn darlin' you really did a number on this one," Bones spoke as he checked his vitals. "He did it to himself, I'll play nice if you just come clean before I have to mess with your mind," I look over at Bones with a smile. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Adrien," Kirk laughed lightly still a little shaken up. "Don't worry it is very hard to do this procedure, it takes the technology and the strength. If you are too weak you can lose yourself in the process," I explained as they came in and took Samuel to his sentencing.

"Let's celebrate this awesome victory with a round of drinks on me," Kirk yelled raising his hands in the air as we left the building. "I think I'll pass Kirk I have to study for an up and coming exam," I waved at him and I headed to my dorm. "Fine take all the fun out of things!" He yelled as Bones laughed at him. "Some people have to work for where they will end up Kirk just remember that it isn't always a breeze like it is for you!" I yelled back and continued walking.

**One Year Later**

I Walked down the steps with Kirk and Leo as Kirk cried to us for help. "So you guys will do it for me, right?" "I have no interest," Leo argued as we kept walking. "I hate that test you know that Kirk," I told him. "I didn't ask if you have interest, I asked if you'd do it," he said matter of faculty. "I'm about to ask you an obvious question: why bother?" Bones asked as he looked at him. "Exactly Kirk the test is designed to fail so why take it?" I added. "Because I've failed the test twice," he said blatantly. "And you're determined to make it three. We've failed it - everyone has, and that's the point! No one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds - it's not like you need to pass it to graduate," Bones exclaimed. "So Bones: why do they make us take it?" "I told you to sop calling me that. You're very annoying," Leo said sighing as I laughed beside him. "And you're the greatest - thank you," Kirk smiled. "You'd better study for it this time," Bones warned . "Oh, no- Bones - I gotta date," Kirk smiled.

"A date? Listen, as smart as you are, which ain't much if you don't prepare-," Bones started but was cut off by Kirk. "You have no idea how prepared I'm gonna be- no idea," He smiled again and headed off as we watched him leave I spoke up, "I have a feeling he tampered with the test." "How can he tamper with the Kobayashi Maru?" Bones asked as we walked to dinner together. "I don't know how Bones but I have a feeling," I squinted my eyes in thought as he laughed lightly and lead me into the restaurant.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them," Uhura said sarcastically from her communications station in the testing area. "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them. . . Captain, " Kirk said cockily. She glared then turned away from him. Then from the console next to me Bones reported, "Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone. And they are firing upon us." "That's ok," Kirk replied relaxed. We all snapped toward him, "That's okay?" Bones asked in disbelief. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Three more Klingon Warbirds are decloaking - and targeting our ship - I don't supposed this is a problem either?" Bones rolled his eyes as he looked at Kirk again. "Nah," Kirk replied as he ate an apple. "They're firing, Captain," I told Kirk looking at the seats. "Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship," he said with even more of an attitude. "And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons?" Uhura pointed out with attitude. "Alert medical," Kirk smiled at her as she does so with annoyance. "Our ship is being hit - shields at sixty percent," Leo informed Kirk. "I understand," Kirk acknowledge him. "Should we at least, I dunno, fire back?" Leo asked raising his eyebrow. "Mmmm. . . no." "Oh course not," Leo says in frustration.

All the lights suddenly go out in the testing area and when the lights came back on things changed on our screens. "The Kobayashi Maru is still in distress. . . but. . . the Klingons have stopped firing," Uhura reported to Kirk with confusion. "Arm protons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds," Kirk ordered with a smile. "Jim, their shields are up," Bones pointed out to him. "Are they?" Kirk asked turning to Bones. Bones looked at the monitor in disbelief. ". . .no," Mccoy said as Kirk smiled and turned away. "Fire on all enemy ships - one photon each should do - let's not waste ammunition."

"Target lock acquired on all warbirds - firing!" I said as I pressed buttons. We fired and destroyed all five of the warbirds instantly. "Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So, we've eliminated all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway," Kirk said as he looked up to the testing room. "Anything else?" He continued.

I was in my office finishing up paperwork as fast as I could so I could get down to Kirk's hearing. Spock was accusing him of cheating on the test which I am full aware that Kirk did but I am supposed to speak for Kirk and against Spock who thinks he has no emotions at all but really he has more than anyone in this facility. As I signed my name on the document I dropped my pen and ran to the chamber holding the hearing upon my entrance I received many looks but I didn't notice them much I merely listened to Spock's and Kirk's argument. "The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and maintain command of one's self and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain," Spock explained to Kirk as I stepped up. "Spock their is a clinical disease that does not allow some brains to uphold the idea or feelings of fear. For someone who cannot be affected by the fear in the test the test is pointless is it not Commander Spock?" I asked looking over the vulcan as he studied my words. "Fear is necessary Doctor," he replied. "The according to you fear is necessary and your vulcan half cannot feel fear so you cannot become a Starfleet captain correct?" I questioned again as the crowed gasped slightly. "As a Vulcan, I require no addition training to control my narcissism when making command decisions," Spock spoke showing slight anger. "According to section 5 rule 38 a Starfleet officer cannot assume the position of a captain if he does not accept the emotions he is faced with. That is why every officer is screen through highly trained psychologists before and after missions. Spock you can produce emotion you just do no accept them, so you cannot sit here and say Kirk failed or cheated when the test is built to face fear when you yourself have not taken it," I retorted as the room erupted into cheers around us. "You keep reminding us that you're Vulcan. And I'm sure you're really proud of that, who wouldn't be- but isn't it true you people don't experience fear at all like Dr. Pike said? And if that's the case - What's that say about your ability to make command decisions?" Kirk spoke using my words to influence his as he struck another weak spot on Spock.

A red shirt bursted into the hall as we all turned to look at it he ran up to the Academy President quieting everyone. "We've receive a stress call from Vulcan," I notice the hint of concern flash over Spock's face, "Cadet Kirk - you are on academic probation pending the result of your hearing. Cadets, report to Shuttle Hangar One immediately - this hearing is at recess until further notice - dismissed," the President ordered as we all moved quickly from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait it was crazy, crazy. There isn't a lot of Adrien in this but she'll be coming out a lot more with her personality and her awesome mind.**

**The Human Mind is Not a Terribly Logical of Consistent Place**

**Chapter 3**

McCoy, Kirk and I walked to the shuttles where we waited for our assigned ships.

Male barracks leader, "Blake! U.S.S. Newton! Counter! U.S.S. Odyssey! Fugeman: Regula One! Gerace! U.S.S. Farragut! McGrath! U.S.S. Wolcott! McCoy! U.S.S. Enterprise! Welcome to Starfleet and Godspeed!"

Female barracks officer, "Jaxa! The U.S.S. Endeavor! T'nag! The U.S.S. Antares! Pomoroy! The U.S.S. Oddyssey! Leifer! U.S.S. Newton! Uhura! The U.S.S. Farragut! Pike! U.S.S Enterprise!" As all of us move off I notice Kirk left with no place to go. Leo and I walk over to him saddened.

"... Jim, the Board'll rule in your favor. Most likely," Bones spoke, "Look, Jim - we gotta go -" Bones finished sadly.

"... yeah- yeah, you guys go... I'm good," Kirk spoke his sadness hitting me like a rock. Kirk forced a half-smile tearing my heart even more. McCoy pulls me away but as we are walking he suddenly stops turning around to Kirk as I noticed a severely pissed off Uhura moving towards Spock.

"Come with us -" McCoy ordered grabbing Kirk.

"- what're you doing -?" Kirk asked being drug along.

We walk into a medical bay hanger as McCoy quickly rummages through cabinets, finding a hypospray syringe and prepping it.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked watching him closely.

"Doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there, looking all pitiful- roll up your sleeve, I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas," McCoy explained.

"You do know we can get in a lot of trouble for this right?" I spoke as he injected him.

"Nah we will be fine darlin," Leo smiled at me injecting Kirk with the hypospray.

"Ow- what for? I don't understand," Kirk asked holding the injection site in pain.

"To give you symptoms. You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye" Leo explained looking at Kirk.

"Yeah, I already have," Kirk said as he tried stand but he wobbled.

"Don't stand up yet," Leo ordered.

"What's you do to me?" Kirk asked in pain as I snickered in the corner.

"You're gonna get a really bad headache. And flopsweat," Leo told him as we helped him stand.

"This is a favor?!" Kirk asked as we started ushering him out of the room.

"You're welcome," Leo smiled back at him.

We walked over to the Enterprise helping Kirk when the Scanning Officer stopped us, "Kirk, James T. he's not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise -" The officer started but Leo stopped him.

"But I am, and Medical Code states the treatment and transport of a patient's to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me. You can see he's suffering, he needs me as his doctor, so since I'm assigned to this ship, so's he, or would you like to explain to her father why the Enterprise warped into crisis without two of it's medical officers?" Leo sternly said as he gestured towards me.

"... as you were," the officer said letting us through.

"As you were," Leo replied helping me pull Kirk through the ship.

We walked onto the shuttle sitting Kirk down as the shuttle departed from starfleet. We sat down next to Kirk who was sweating and in agony. "I might throw up on you," Kirk spoke looking over at us as I laughed slightly.

I looked over out the window, "You guys should look at this," I spoke looking back at them. They looked over at the window in pure amazement and we passed through the stratosphere.

We quickly enter the Shuttle Bay walkway once the shuttle landed on the docking station. Kirk moved quickly through the people as he sweated profusely. "Bones, thanks for getting me on board. But I don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking," Kirk spoke as we kept walking.

"Oh look, that pointy eared bastard," Bones commented as we looked to see Spock move towards us. Kirk quickly moves us out of the way as Spock passes us and we go unnoticed. After Spock is gone we enter the turbolift ascending to our destination. We walk Kirk over to medical as the Enterprise moves away from the dock.

"Oh, this wasn't worth it. I wish I didn't know either of you- I'm itching in my mouth, this is horrible," Kirk whined in agony as we smiled in amusement.

"Here's a short-lasting sedative - those symptoms won't last long, don't be an infant," Leo spoke giving him the sedative.

As I sat watching Bones tend to Kirk an ensign popped up on screen , "Your attention, plees: At twenty-two hundred hours telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. We then lost contact with Vulcan entirely. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and in evacuation, if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within two minutes. Thank you for your time," the Russian kid finished speaking and the screens cut off.

Kirk suddenly sat up, through the pain and sedative, he tried to get off the bed and to his feet but Leo and I quickly stopped him.

"Jim, I told you stay d- good God!" Leo started but noticed how his hands were swollen twice their size.

"What's this?!" Kirk yelled holding out his hands. I couldn't help but laugh as he freaked out.

"I don't know. - a reaction to the vaccine - dammit," Leo said as he started to grab tools. Kirk rushed to the video monitor where the russian kid was seen, using his huge hands he rewound the video playing it again, "- telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appears to be a lightning storm in space," the video repeated as Leo scanned Kirk with a handheld diagnoser. Kirk froze the video his eyes widened and looked at us.

"Bones, Adrien, we have to stop the ship," Kirk spoke sternly.

"You're not allergic to Cardassin vole dander, are you?" Bones asked looking at him worriedly.

"What? How the hell would I know? Uhura on board?" Kirk asked looking at me.

"Yes she is but only because she got her ship changed," I told Kirk as Leo freaked out on the side of us.

"You need an antidote, Jim , or you're gonna die," Leo spoke looking at directly at him.

Jim ran down the corridor as we followed after him Bones trying to give him medication. "Jim, I'm not kidding, you gotta keep your heart rate down," Leo yelled pacing behind him.

"Like he will listen to you Leo, he never does," I commented following them.

"Computer, locate crew member Uhura," Kirk ordered into one of the computers as bones scanned him even more.

"I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school," Leo spoke looking in my direction as I nodded. The computer located Uhura and spoke, "Lieutenant Uhura is at signals monitoring station twelve deck four."

"We're flying into a trap," Kirk spoke before running off, Leo and I followed after him carrying his medical supplies.

"Kirk I think I'm going to have to start running some tests on your brain as well if you keep talking crazy!" I yelled after him helping Leo with his medical supplies.

We entered the signals station and stopped behind Kirk who stopped looking for Uhura. "Come here Jim, don't move," Leo said as he injected him with another medicine.

"Ow, stop it!" Kirk yelled then ran into an open area with dozens of workstations where the crew members were collecting data. Kirk quickly spotted Uhura and ran over to her.

"That transmission from the Klingon prison planet, what exactly did you hear," Kirk asked her in a hurry.

"What are you doing here - what happened to your hands?!" Uhura asked as she looked over his huge hands causing Kirk to hide his hands behind his back, as his words become muffled and slurred.

"Who was it who escaped? What was the ship that was stolen-?!" Kirk yelled before turning to Leo, "What's happening to my mouth?"

"You've got numb tongue," Leo said looking over him.

"Numb tongue?" Kirk asked barely able to make out the words.

"That's not good. I can fix that," Bones said looking through his medical bed. Kirk grabbed a pen and paper and with his huge hand wrote, "The ship, was it Romulan!?" Uhura looked at him somehow scared as Bones injected Kirk again.

"Ow, Dammit! Son of a bitch!" Kirk yelled at Bones as I watched the emotions over Uhura's face.

Kirk ran to the bridge as we hurried to keep up with him, the bridge door whooshed open as Kirk ran in followed by Uhura, Leo, and I. "Captain Pike, Sir, we have to stop ship!" Kirk yelled to my father who snapped in our direction.

"Mr. Kirk! How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?!" My father yelled.

"This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for -," Leo tried explaining but I cut him off.

"Father listen to him please. Kirk may not be the best person but I know it is the truth he speaks on this occasion," I tell him holding my father's strong gaze.

"Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked, by Romulans," Kirk silently thanked my as he gave his clause.

"Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day, Dr, McCoy, return to medical, we'll have words later. Dr. Pike stay her we're having words now," Pike spoke sternly looking at all of us.

"Yessir," Leo and I said at the same time.

"As you know, is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By starfleet regulations, that makes him a stowaway . . ." Spock spoke as we started to leave.

"He isn't a stowaway Spock, he is under Dr. McCoy's and my care," I spoke putting emphasis on Spock's name.

"Yeah, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you, too," Kirk said sarcastically.

"I can remove the cadet from the bridge, sir," Spock spoke to Pike as I stepped towards Kirk.

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge!" Kirk yelled before I could intervene

"By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the midst of a rescue mission?" Spock questioned.

"It's not a rescue mission- listen to me! It's an attack." Kirk pleaded.

"Based on what facts?" Spock mocked making me growl.

"Fact: the same anomaly - a lightning storm in space - that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin," Kirk said before turning to Pike, "You know that, I read your dissertation. Which was good," Kirk finished. "Fact: This ship - which had formidable and advanced weaponry - was never seen or heard from again - fact: the Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 11-hundred hours last night there was an escape from Klingon prison planet - Rura Penthe - fact: the escaped prisoners were Romulans, Sir, and it was reported that they stole a ship from the prison dock," Kirk finished sternly.

"And you know of this prison escape how?" My father asked as Kirk pointed to Uhura.

"Sir, I- I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate," Uhura stuttered.

"We're warping into a trap- there are Romulans waiting for us, I promise you that. If we do this you risk the life of your daughter who trusts me and believes that what I'm saying is true," Kirk fought as my dad looked over my worried face.

"The cadet's logic is sound. And lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we woulds be wise to accept her conclusion," Spock spoke as Pike turned to him.

"Scan Vulcan space, check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan," Pike ordered the communications officer.

"Sir, I'm- not sure I could distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan," the officer confessed.

"How about you- you speak Romulan, Cadet...?" Pike asked Uhura who froze in shock.

"Uhura, Sir. All three dialects," Uhura stuttered out.

"Uhura relive the lieutenant- Mr. Hannity, hail U.S.S. Truman," Pike ordered as we watched closely.

"The other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, Sir- but we seem to have lost all contact-," Hannity spoke looking at Pike.

"Captain, I pick up no Romulan transmissions- or transmissions of any kind in the area. There seems to be something jamming all communication around Vulcan," Uhura spoke up.

"It's because they're being attacked. Captain. Please," Kirk pleaded again.

"Dad, if you do this you risk everyones lives! Are you not listening to use we are pleading for you to stop this, we will all die like the U.S.S. Kelvin!" I yelled slamming my hand down on his chair. "My emotions may not be controlled right now but you are literally putting us on a suicide mission! I need you to listen to Kirk this is no lie, this is the truth I'm telling you. It is my job to know truth from lie and I do," I pleaded as everyone went quiet staring at us.

"Shields up. Ready all weapons," Pike ordered not breaking my eye contact.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four... three... two-" Sulu started the count down as I was holding my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Human Mind is Not a Terribly Logical or Consistent Place**

**Chapter 4**

The ships bursted into Vulcan space as it dropped out of warp. The flaming hull of a Starfleet ship barreling towards the bridge. "Emergency evasive!" Pike yelled.

"On it, Sir!" Sulu yelled back as the Enterprise dips fast and hard and the spinning debris just scrapes the ships. The bridge shakes slightly but rights itself. We noticed the Narada floating above the planet our eyes all widened at the monumental ship.

Spock snapped to Pike as an image flashed on his console, "Captain, they're locking torpedoes!" He spoke as we all look to my father for safety.

"Full reverse, come about starboard ninety degrees! Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire al weapons! And Adrien how is your shields doing?" Pike ordered looking at me.

"I don't know if I can cover the whole ship. What about the ship's shields?" I asked as he looked intently at me.

"Wait, what shield? How could Adrien have shields of her own?" Leo asked looking between us.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet Dr. McCoy, you are her favorite after all. Adrien Pike is a powerful telepath and telekinetic. Have you never wondered how she can easily get into peoples minds, she can do it without the machines it is just a harder and longer process," Pike spoke as Bones looked at me closely. "She gets it from her mother," Pike smiled turning back to Sulu. I placed my hands up holding them steadily as I willed an extra shield to form around the front half of the ship. I immediately started to shake from the amount of power I was using to hold the shield at full strength around the large space that I could cover.

The Narada fired a torpedo and in a strategic move, the Enterprise drops and tumbles, the torpedo separated and passed right between our nacelles hitting a deflector dish and the main dish.

"Our main shields got hit they are at thirty-two percent! Their weapons are powerful, Sir, we can't take another hit like that!" Sulu spoke looking over the ships shields.

"Get me Starfleet Command!" Pike ordered.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into Vulcan atmosphere- its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities," Spock spoke as the communications were dead.

"All power to forward shields- prepare to fire all weapons! Adrien release your shields, I want you to go for the torpedoes, try to being them down!" Pike ordered as I took a breath dropping the shields. The Enterprise moved around the debris firing photons at the Narada which takes the hits with ease.

"Divert auxiliary power from port nacelle to the shields!" Pike ordered as the people ran around.

"Captain, we're being hailed!" Uhura yelled as Pike nodded to her and she started bringing up the viewscreen.

"Hello," the tattooed Romulan spoke smiling.

"I am Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?" My father ask as we watched in silence.

"I am called hero," Nero smiled as Kirk took a deep breath beside me.

"You've declared was against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral loca-" Pike started but the Romulan interrupted him.

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your vulcan crew member. . . isn't that right? Spock?" Nero spoke coldly as all eyes snapped in Spock's direction.

"Pardon me. But I don't believe you and I are acquainted," Spock looked over the Romulan closely.

"... no, we're not. Not yet. I would like you to see something Spock. Captain Pike- your transported capability is disabled. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all." Nero spoke but before he could cut off the transmission I stopped him.

"Wait!" I yelled causing the Romulan to look at me and nod his head, "Take me instead of my father. I know you aren't really going to negotiate with him. I know you plan to torture him until the information you desire is given, but please take me instead I can achieve all of the same information he will give you," I finished looking at him.

"I'm sorry Adrien but I only want the Captain," he spoke turning off the transmission.

"He'll kill you, you know that," Kirk looked over at Pike.

"Your survival is unlikely," Spock said as he calculated the survival rate.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy- going over to that ship is a mistake, think of your daughter," Kirk spoke as the looked at my frozen state.

"I, too, suggest you rethink this strategy," Spock agreed as Pike continued.

"I understand that," Pike said turning to the bridge, " I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat!" He spoke out to the whole bridge.

Sulu's hand raised, "I have training, Sir!"

"then come with me - Kirk, you too, you're not supposed to be here anyway. Adrien I want you to come also," My father told us before turning to Chekov, "Radio the engine room, have chief Engineer Olsen meet us at Shuttle Bay Five," Pike ordered Chekov.

"Aye, Keptin." He nodded.

"Let's go." Pike ordered as we followed him off the bridge. As I left I waved at Bones who nodded back at me giving me that silent be careful.

We hurried through the Enterprise towards shuttle bay as Pike started telling us what to do, "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, can't assist Vulcan, can't do our job. I'm creating an opportunity: Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Dr. Pike, and Mr. Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. You'll have chutes - you'll land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear- you'll get inside, disable that thing then beam back to the ship," as Pike finished Kirk and Sulu shared a scared look as I smiled.

"What's the matter boys never space jumped before. Don't worry if you miss the plat form I'll make sure to put you on it," I smiled looking at them.

"... Okay" Kirk said still shocked.

"Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the ship. Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's happening here," Pike spoke to Spock who nodded before Pike turned to Kirk. "Something you've got only precious few minutes to figure out. If all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian System. Kirk. I'm promoting you to First Officer," Pike finished as everyone stood shocked.

"What!?" Kirk asked in shock.

"Captain," Spock tried to object.

"While I'm gone we need to keep the chain of command. And you two make a swell team," Pike pointed out as we stopped in the bay.

"Captain. Please. I apologize, but the complexities of human pranks escape me." Spock said still finding it hard to believe that Kirk is now First Captain.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captan. You are. And Adrien please be careful don't use to much of your powers," Pike hugged me then walked off.

"Once we knock out that machine... Sir, what happens to you?" Kirk asked.

"I guess you'll have to come get me," Pike said before turning to Spock, "Careful with the ship. She's brand new," Pike smiled then turned to us, "Suit up gentlemen and lady," He nodded to us as we departed ways.

We get dressed in our sleek airdrop armor, web belts, chute packs, harnesses, helmets, and com-sets. We race into the shuttle and take our seats facing each other across the narrow aisle Engineer Olson grinned in excitement. "I am pumped to kick some Romulan ass! No joke. BRING IT ON!" Olson yelled as we all looked at him and nod.

Kirk turned to Sulu, " So what kinda combat training d'you have."

"Fencing," Sulu said proudly making me smile lightly.

"... Fencing." Kirk says unimpressed looking at him.

Our shuttle leaves the bay and over the Vulcan planet, as the shuttle descends the Narada comes into sight. From it's belly the cord reached down to the planet where the beam shot into the planet. The shuttle glides to a hover 60,000 feet above the drill. A Klaxon sounds, signaling depressurization of the cargo lock- we readied our equipment, snatching fro head straps and standing on the lip of the airlock.

"Pre-jump on one: Three, Two, one." Pike says through our coms as we are slammed into the roof of the Cargo hold as Gravity dies. "Good luck," Pike continued hitting another button opening the shuttle bomb bay doors instantly pulling us out of the hull.

"WHOOOAAHYYYEAAAHH" Olson yelled as we got closer and closer the the drill. One by one we stabilized falling face down to the drill at incredible speed. We angled our hands and feet for control, guiding ourselves toward the drill. Sulu pulled his chute first, then Kirk and I. The chutes snapped open pulling us upward as Olson zoomed past us.

"OLSON,PULL NOW, NOW!" Kirk yelled as Olson deployed his chute at the last 50 ft it releasing completely at the last 30. His chute billowed out, opening too late. His body lammed into the edge of the circular drill, bouncing off hard steel and right into the center where the swirling vortex spun. Olson's body was instantly eviscerated in the plasma light.

We approach the drill more terrified than ever before as Kirk slams down hard against the drill edge, bouncing but quickly gets his footing as I drop in behind my landing hard and rolling to the edge where Kirk grabs my arm before I fall over it. The chutes auto retract into our bags. Sulu not as lucky as us get's his chute snagged 20 yards away from the drill jerking him upside down. The wind is so intense Sulu is blown sideways causing his chute lines to rub against the metal along the suspension rig.

We quickly run over to him as Kirk yells up at him, "I'm coming for you!" As Kirk tries to climb up, Sulu's cables begin to snap. Sulus tries to climb back using his chute cables toward the rig.

"Behind you!" Sulu yelled causing us to spin around to see Romulans. One tackles Kirk to the edge of the drill platform but before I could go after him another grabbed my short hair throwing me back. I stand up quickly running towards the Romulan knocking him over as I willed a piece of metal to fly off the drill and straight into the Romulan. Sulu slid down the the cables pulling his retracting sword out attacking one of the Romulans causing it to fall off the edge and into the vortex. Kirk pulled out his phaser shooting a Romulan off the drill and to his death. after the Romulans are gone we move against the wind towards the hatch. We open the hatch the outer hatch dropping in to find a control console, Sulu starts flipping switches , which do nothing.

"None of this is familiar- the interface, the controls-" Sulu said as he looked over the switches.

"Step back-" Kirk ordered us.

"What, you have an idea?" Sulus asked as Kirk lifted up his phaser.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Kirk said before firing the Phaser at the console. The immense column of light disappears, leaving only a towering swirling vortex of dirt. As we pull ourselves out of the control cockpit we start to hear a sound. A high pitch shriek getting louder as it falls toward them they look up just in time to see the red matter pod rip right past us.

"NO," I yelled running to the edge of the drill watching it plummet to the surface of Vulcan. At first there was nothing just a cloud then a huge shockwave came up to the drill shaking the drill and making us lose our balance as I fell over the edge of the drill.

"Kirk to Enterprise- they just launched something toward the planet and it sent Pike over the edge of the drill!" Kirk yelled in the com.

"Help!" I yelled as Kirk and Sulu ran to the edge to see me barely holding on as they start pulling me back up the platform shakes causing Sulu to fall over the edge. "Kirk let me go!" I yelled as I ripped my hand out of his falling after Sulu. As I fall behind him I use my telekinesis to slow his speed bringing him closer to me. Kirk jumped down grabbing on to me as we fall closer to Sulu.

As we slam into Sulu Kirk starts yelling at us, " I gotcha! NOW PULL MY CHUTE!" We open his chute but the triple weight on one chute automatically rips it away as we free fall faster to the ground.

"Guys all I can do is slow us down," I yelled forming a field around us slowing our rate of fall.

"ENTERPRISE, WE'RE FALLING WITHOUT A CHUTE! BEAM US UP! BEAM US UP! ADRIEN IS TRYING TO PROTECT US BUT IT IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR HER IT'S GOING TO KILL HER BEAM US UP!" Kirk yelled

"I'm trying! I can't lock on your signal!" The transporter chief yelled as my vision starter to blur and my nose bleed from holding the shield.

"You're moving too fast! Can Adrien slow you down anymore?" The transporter asked.

Kirk looked over to me and my weakened state before speaking, "No and if she pushes herself anymore she will die."

We here a cut off as we get even closer to the ground, "ENTERPRISE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kirk yelled as my shield started to flash on and off.

"holdonholdonholdonholdon!" Chekov yelled trying to save us.

"NOW NOW NOW! DO IT NOW!" Kirk yelled as were whooshed past bursts of lava.

"Compensating gravitational pull and-" before Chekov could finish I passed out.

**Third person POV**

They materialized in the transporter room, the engineers stare in amazement and relief as Chekov laughs. Kirk Moves off of Adrien as she lays motionless on the floor. The everyone stops celebrating as blood pools from her nose, mouth, and ears. Her breathing was shallow and barely noticeable.

"Adrien! Can you hear me! Adrien!" Kirk was yelling and shaking her body as Bones ran through the room.

"Oh god," he stopped noticing the damage that was already done to her. "Give her to me Kirk I need to get her to medical now," Bones ordered as Kirk picked her up and handed her over to Bones.

Spock hurried into the room pushing past Bone and Adrien, " Step aside- I'm going to the surface," Spock spoke as the Engineer worked the display.

"The surface of what? YOU'RE GOING DOWN THERE? ARE YOU NUTS?!" Kirk yelled at Spock.

"Energize," Spock said before dematerializing.

**Bones POV**

"Goddammit Adrien why did you have to do this. Why do you have to have some special ability that can kill you," I spoke placing her on the bed as the nurses surrounded her. "No stop!" I yelled at them catching their attention, "No one can work on her but me not even the nurses. That has always been her one rule. The nurses nodded walking away from her. I pulled the scanner over her letting it read her heart rate as I grabbed a wet wash cloth whipping away the blood from her perfect face. The scanner beeped and I grabbed it looking over her specs. She had elevated BP, along with her heart and breathing rate. I grabbing the oxygen tubes attaching them to her face and gave her a hypospray to help lower her heart rate. "Please darlin I need you to wake up for me," I whispered rubbing my hand over hers. I felt her breath become less shallow as her eyes opened slightly.

"Leo," she whispered as I looked up from the scanner.

"Hey Supergirl, how ya feelin," I smiled at her as she laughed.

"Nicknames? That is Kirk's thing," She laughed smiling at me.

"I know," I smiled back at her helping her sit up.

"I'm fine by the way just a little exhausted. That happens a lot when I over use my powers," She spoke as I looked in her ears and eyes.

"How did you come the these powers exactly?" I asked sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I was born with them. My mother died in child birth aboard my father's ship and dad says it was he last breath that gave me my life and powers. My mother wasn't human. She was half Betazoid and half human. She was part of the human line that received the Telekinetic gene and the Betazoid genes gave her her telepathy which intern was given to me," She explained to me her abilities and how she trained to control them.

"You know Leo I've never seen you so worried before," She smiled as I looked up at her.

"Well- um- I was really worried about you. I've known you for three years and I could've lost you and Kirk. I mean who would I have if you two died," I stubbled out trying to cover up my words.

"Nice try Doc but I heard you specifically say you were worried about me," she smiled catching me redhanded.

"Look I just- I really care for you Adrien. I think I-" I was about to tell her I loved her but she stopped me pressing the soft lips that my mind dreamed of against my rough ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Human Mind is Not a Terribly Logical or Consistent Place**

**Chapter 5**

**Adrien's POV**

My lips left his and I looked down at his face sliding my fingers across his cheek as he smiled up at me. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to not do that sooner," I whispered pressing my forehead against his.

"I don't think you've had as hard of a time waiting like I have," he smiled as he caressed my cheek lightly.

"Dr. Pike you are wanted in the transporter room for the arrival of Spock and the Vulcans," a voice called over the intercom breaking Leo's and my moment. I groaned jumping off the table and walking to the transporter room where Chekov was readying the transportation.

"Locking volume, transport in 5-4-3-" Chekov spoke pressing buttons.

"It's okay, to be scared," I heard Spock's mother tell him as the world crumbled around them. As they started to transport the grounds crack reached closer to them until Spock's mother was sucked up into the earth.

"MOTHER!" Spock yelled as she fell before him.

"NO! I"M LOSING HER!" Chekov yelled trying to get her location but it was too late the Vulcan's materialized in front of us with Spock still reaching out for his mother.

"Spock," I whispered as he looked up at me. "You need to sit down and talk with me," I told him as his emotions flooded through his body.

"I do not need to talk to you Doctor. I have no emotions they remain the same even with the death of my human mother," Spock spoke as he stood up and looked directly at me.

"Suit yourself Spock but ignorance to emotions won't solve anything. I can read your mind and see into every felling you have ever felt," I spoke harshly as he walked past me.

Bones, Kirk and I walked up to the bridge where Uhura scanned for enemy signals. "Lieutenant, have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock asked Uhura.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain," Uhura replied.

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target," Kirk spoke adding his thoughts.

"Yes, agreed- but why didn't they destroy us," Chekov looked over at us.

"Why waste a weapon. We weren't a threat," Sulu commented.

That's not it. He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet," Spock spoke as I stepped up.

"Nero wanted to hurt us mentally, take our captain, then destroy our new Captain's home planet. He wants to show you something because he has lost something. He has lost his family," I spoke looking at Spock.

"And how the hell did they do that by the way? When did they jump so far ahead in the arms race?" Bones asked.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest the answer: such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space and time," Spock explained to Leo.

"Damnit, man I'm a doctor, not a physicist - are you suggesting they're from the future?" Bones asked trying to understand the half Vulcan's words.

"That is what he's suggesting and I don't buy it," Kirk spoke looking at Spock.

"I would buy it Kirk. These are not Romulans from our time they are far stranger and they are burdened with a great pain that has yet to arrive," I explained looking at everyone.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains - however improbably - must be the truth," Spock said adding on to my words.

"How poetic," Leo said sarcastically.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Kirk asked as all of our faces fell remembering our kidnapped Captain.

"As Admiral he know details of Starfleet's defenses," Sulu explained as I nodded my head.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship. Disable it, take it over and get Pike back," Kirk said as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fantastic, I'm in," Leo said bitterly as I slapped his shoulder.

"Captain Pike left us with standing orders to rendezvous with the fleet on the other side of the quadrant," Spock started challenging Kirk, "We're technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical," Spock finished.

"'Illogical'- you're funny. That is Admiral Pike! That is Adrien's father. What about her, what about how she feels?" Kirk yelled back at Spock as I stood frozen in my steps.

"Not to mention we couldn't do it anyway: Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them-" Chekov added to Spock's words.

"What about assigning Engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?" Kirk asked.

"Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks and damage to the main deflector shield- without which we cannot communicate with Starfleet," Spock said calmly.

"-Okay- Okay, okayokayokay- there's gotta be SOME WAY!" Kirk yelled looking at him.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of our next engagement," Spock stated.

"There won't be a next engagement, Spock: by the time we've 'gathered', it'll be too late- how many planets are you willing to risk? You say he's from the future? Knows what's going to happen? Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable," Kirk said trying to get him to understand.

"You're assuming Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. The contrary: Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin, culminating in the events of today - thereby creating a new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party," Spock spoke as I listened understanding every word.

"Does anyone understand him?" Leo asked looking at my shocked form.

"He created an alternate reality. If he would have never came here Vulcan would be alive, Kirk's father would be alive, and my father would be here," I spoke thinking of the possibilities.

"Precisely. Whatever lives we might have lived, if the time continuum was disrupted... our destinies have changed," Spock said before turning to Sulu, " Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, Warp Factor Three-" Spock ordered.

"Wait, don't do that, Spock, running back to the rest of the fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time," Kirk fought.

"These were the orders Captain Pike issued when he left the ship," Spock explained as I slowly got angrier.

"He also ordered us to go back and get him! Spock, you're Captain now!" Kirk yelled again.

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk!" Spock yelled back.

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target!" Kirk said getting in his face.

"That is correct and why I'm instructing you to accept that I alone am in command," Spock replied.

"I will not allow us to go backwards, away from the problem, instead of hunting Nero down!" Kirk yelled again.

"Then I must remove you from this ship. If I confine you to the brig, you'll likely escape. Mr. Chekov: have transportation prepare a deployment capsule. Mr. Sulu escort him out," Spock said as I object.

"NO! You can't do that Spock! We will all die!" I yelled as Spock turned to me.

"I can have you escorted off this ship too Dr. Pike," Spock calmly spoke.

"Try it, I dare you, my father would fire you in an instant," I spoke coldly.

For a second no one moved, everyone was contemplating their next move until Sulu stood up. "I'm sorry," Sulu spoke apologizing to Kirk as he grabbed him.

"Yeah, don't worry ab-" Kirk started saying but he swings, Sulu jerks away dodging the punch and grabbed his wrist. Kirk elbows him as Chekov reaches for his phaser but Kirk slams him, the phaser drops, Kirk reaches for it but Spock's fingers clamp on to Kirk's never and he drops instantly.

I was sitting in my office looking over Spock's mental state as Bones came into my office knocking lightly. "Hey come in," I spoke sadly as he came and sat in the chair in front of me.

"I wanted to let you know that Spock called for you to see him on the bridge," Bones spoke anger in his voice.

"I'll go in a second," I said smiling lightly at him. "He isn't mentally stable," I told him looking down at the file.

"And how do you know that?"

"I can look into the mind of any person and if looked into Spock's, he isn't doing well at all," I explained as I stood up from my desk.

"I'll walk up to the bridge with you," Leo smiled as he lead me through the door.

When we got onto the bridge Spock stood up and greeted us."Hello Dr. Pike and Dr. McCoy. I call you her D. Pike because I am aware of your mental capabilities and I would like you to use them to go inside your fathers mind to see what they are doing to him," Spock explained as I nodded my head.

"I need a chair and silence as I do this, and Leo stand by for medical. My body in a way will be taken over by the scene I see I will not be myself. Do not touch me even if I started bleed if someone breaks the string to their mind by touching me it can kill my father and I," I spoke as I prepared to make the connection. Everyone watched in silence as my mind started to seep into Captain Pike's my eyes rolled back into my head and I spoke in the voices of the people around Captain Pike. "You are only the second human I have ever met, face to face. You must have so many questions for me. I only have one for you. I need the subspace frequencies of Starfleet's border detection grids. Specifically those surrounding Earth," I spoke in Nero's voice as everyone listen carefully.

"Christopher Pike - Captain U.S.S. Enterprise, registry NCC-1701," I spoke in my father's voice as the people let out a sigh of relief knowing he wasn't dead yet.

"Christopher. Answer my question."

"No. You answer for the genocide you just committed on a peaceful planet-"

"I prevented genocide. Where I come from, Christopher. . . this ship is just a mining vessel. I chose a life of honest labor to provide for myself. . . and the wife who was carrying my child. I sit here now. . . knowing you as enemies. Not just today. But of tomorrow. I watched as your Federation did nothing. They let us burn to death. . . as our planet broke in half." Everyone listen curiously.

"Then Nero, you're confused. Romulus has not been destroyed, How can you blame the Federation for something that hasn't happened-?"

"It did happen. I remember it. I. . . felt it. When I lost her. . . I promised I would not speak another word until the day of my retribution. In twenty five years I forgot the sound of my own voice. . . but I didn't forget the pain. That feeling cannot be erased. A feeling that every surviving Vulcan now shares."

"If what you say is true. . . you can save Romulus. You have a second chance to-"

"Yes, which is a gift I won't waste on mercy. My purpose, Christopher, is not simply to avoid the destruction of the home I love. . . but to create a Romulus which exists, free of the Federation. Only then will she be saved," I spoke as Nero again but by this point I was shaking and blood started to seep out of my nostrils.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss," I said as Pike.

"It's not the fault of the human race that Starfleet chose Earth as its center. You're a more noble race than my fallen cousins. I'll take no pleasure in your extinction."

"How reassuring."

"The frequencies, please."

"Christopher Pike - Captain, U.S.S. Enterprise, registry NCC-1701," I stated as tear slipped from my eyes.

"As you wish," I whispered as Nero and fell out of my trance. Everyone stared at me in shock waiting for everything that happen.

"Because my father did not give up the frequencies Nero has given him a Centaurian Slug but I cannot find out anymore information I'm still weak," I spoke slightly out of breath everyone nodded and went back to their work as Spock walked over to Leo.

"I'm aware that James Kirk is a friend of your. Supporting me, as you did, must have been difficult," Spock said looking at Leo.

". . . are you thanking me?" Leo asked after a pause.

"I'm simply acknowledging your difficulties," Spock spoke as I whipped away the blood and tears.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir," Leo asked with attitude behind every word.

"I welcome it," Spock said acknowledging his request.

"Do you. Okay then: are you out of your Vulcan mind? Were you doing the logical thing? Maybe. The right one? Debatable. But one thing's for damn sure - that kid doesn't know how to lose. Just isn't in his DNA. Back home we have a saying: 'If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, don't leave your prize stallion in the stable.'" Leo replied standing up to Spock.

". . . a curious metaphor, Doctor. As a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential," Spock smiled slightly.

"My God, Man. . . you could at least act like it was a hard decision," Leo said confronting Spock.

"I intended to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale would be better serves by my roaming the halls weeping, I'll gladly defer to your medical expertise," Spock said starring down at Leo.

"You know Spock all he is trying to get you to see is that this is something hard for all of us even you. You cannot hide your emotions from me. I know that you are saddened and mentally unprepared for what is ahead of us. I also know by Starfleet regulations I can force you into relieving the Captain's chair because of those mental instabilities. I could have your captain's chair in a heart beat and I wouldn't think twice about it because I didn't just lose my home planet. You cannot think straight in this situation Spock and I am giving you one last warning before I remove you from your Captain's chair," I spoke as venom dripped from every word.

"I understand Doctor, but are you not also unstable with the kidnapping of your father and his possible death?" Spock asked as everyone in the room stared in silence.

"No I'm not unstable because I accept my emotion. You reject them. Even Vulcan's cry Spock," I said before walking away with Leo leaving him in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Human Mind is Not a Terrible Logical or Consistent Place**

**Chapter 6**

Leo and I walked slowly back to medical. Leo leading me to a chair so he could scan me again. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle your telekinesis and telepathy if it causes you pain ever time you use it Darlin," Bones smiled cleaning my face.

"Trust me I've dealt with it my whole life. The only reason why I'm weak and can't hold it as long or lift heavy things is because I have my fathers human genes. My mother was very strong and powerful. She could move an entire ship from Vulcan to Earth without a break. My mother was a great person and the only person that could help me control my powers, but since her passing it have been harder and harder to get a hold of them," I said as he injected me with a hypospray.

"How did your mother die?" Leo asked sitting in a chair next to me.

"Klingons," it was all I had to say for him to understand.

"I'm sorry," he said softly kissing my forehead.

"Don't be she died a hero," I smiled. "What about you?" I asked looking over at him.

"What about me?" Leo asked smirking.

"How did you and your wife separate?" I asked cautiously.

"Long story short, she was a bitch and left me then took everything I had in our divorce," Leo sighed as I nodded.

"Some women are rude," I laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah but I'm glad we separated, I've started doing things I've never done before, things I never dreamed of doing. I mean I'm a doctor for Starfleet for christ's sake and I met you and Kirk," He smiled softly.

"What about me is so special to be listed in your great achievements?" I asked smirking as he blushed lightly.

"Well, you aren't normal that's for sure. You are just breath taking and memorable," Leo spoke as he started cleaning some equipment.

"Memorable?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you are one unforgettable woman. If you had a southern accent you would be the perfect southern belle with every cowboy in town chasing after you, but that little british accent gets me every time," he laughed as I smiled.

"Well us british people have great personalities," I laughed and walked closer to him.

"Yeah those southern women have some bite to their sweet," Leo smiled as I walked past him towards my office.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going darlin?" Leo said following after me.

"My office," I laughed stepping in it with Leo close behind me. Leo wrapped his arms around me pulling me close s I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked pulling away slightly.

"I'm just worried about Kirk, he is our best friend after all," I smiled looking at him.

"He is one strong stallion, he'll be fine," he promised.

"I'm even more worried about what is going to happen to Spock when Kirk returns. I mean he can't kill him, but if he pushes him just enough Spock will break and release his captain chair himself. If he does not, I can make him release it," I spoke lightly looking down at my papers.

I walked back around my desk and stood in front of Leo looking over his facial features. "I still miss that rugged looking beard you had when I first met you on that shuttle 3 years ago," I smiled as he smirked.

"Sadly they made me shave, besides that was when I was still getting over my divorce," Leo spoke gently.

"Are you glad it ended?" I ask leaning slightly closer to him.

"Yeah, I would have never gotten here never would have met you or Kirk. I mean she wouldn't even give me a child like I always wanted. She didn't want it to hinder her figure, she was the most selfish person I had ever met and here you are completely selfless and caring," Leo spoke softly caressing my cheek.

"I never took you for someone wanting a child Bones," I smiled calling him by his nickname.

"I've just always wanted a family, being a doctor you saw so many families everyday and I just wanted one of my own."

"Yeah in London there were lots of families around the base a lot more than there is at the San Francisco base I was the only child there when my mother died and I was shipped to my father who I only visited for holidays."

"That must have been a big change for you," Leo spoke leading me out of my office.

"It was but I loved my mom and dad equally so it didn't phase me that much to live with him I just had a hard time accepting my mother's death. My powers went crazy pretty much destroyed half the base once." I spoke as we walked out of Medbay and towards the cafeteria.

"How long have they been training you to be a psychologist?" Leo asked from his spot next to me.

"For as long as I can remember, they would put me in rooms opposite of other people and I would have to read their minds without being able to look at them or hear them. It was hard to concentrate as a child but I came a long way," I smiled as we sat down together.

"Yeah I guess you did," he laughed lightly placing his hand over mine. "You know I've known you for three years now and those have probably the best three years of my life. Spending it with you and Kirk training for Starfleet. My life has turned out pretty great so far," Leo smiled that crooked southern smile.

"While only so far? What do you have left in you life to complete?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

"I still want a family. Even though my first try at it ended in disaster, I want a wife and children," he spoke softly as I looked directly at him a blush brushing over my soft cheeks. "Have you ever wanted a family?" Leo asked as the people moved around us.

"I used to think about it a lot as a child but as I got older and boyfriends failed I gave up on the thought of family. People were afraid of my power, they thought I was reckless and they would leave me. Why have a child when I am dangerous to the people around me?" I spoke softly looking at my hands.

"You aren't dangerous and I know that for a fact Darlin. You are a sweet person and you do whatever you can to help those around you. You keep people alive and put people away for the sake of others," Leo smiled.

"Maybe I'll start a real family one day. When all the crazy calms down," I laughed my accent think in my words. "Who knows maybe I'm destined to be a woman with only cats or tribbles."

"What about me?" Leo asked stopping me in my tracks. My heart fluttered as I looked over at him. He really thought of me that way, us being together and having children.

"What about you?" I stuttered out still shocked at his words.

"I me- ugh, what if after all this is over, what if, we stay together and work as a couple instead of friends?" Leo stumbled over his words blushing.

"I um- I-" I started but a voice boomed over the coms.

"Intrusion on the ship report to your stations, Dr. Pike report to the bridge immediately." The interruption cause our conversation to be cut short as we looked at each other and headed off towards the bridge.


End file.
